


Подарок к Рождеству

by Jane_Doe



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Gen, Humanized, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: Важность миссии каждый понимает по-своему.





	Подарок к Рождеству

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Northern Fox

Снег валил крупными влажными хлопьями, за несколько часов, как по волшебству, превратив весь Нью-Йорк в картинку с рождественской открытки: укрытый белой пеленой город с живописными сугробами и деревьями в искрящемся кружеве. Прекрасная погода для романтического вечера у камина или уютных посиделок в кругу семьи и друзей. Но у Ганса были совершенно другие планы, и помешать ему не смогли бы ни снежный шторм, ни цунами, ни извержение вулкана.

Для испытания нового прибора такие условия были ему даже на руку: вероятность, что кто-нибудь обратит внимание на припаркованный на улице посторонний фургон, гораздо меньше, когда тот, как и всё вокруг, занесен снегом и сливается с местностью.

Включив обогрев в кабине посильнее (вранье, что датчане легче переносят холод), Ганс подрагивающими от нетерпения руками расчехлил свое последнее изобретение. Уж на это раз он точно переплюнет выскочку Ковальски.

Направив микрофон на дом, в котором располагалась база коммандос, он затаил дыхание и щелкнул тумблером. Сквозь треск в наушниках немедленно зазвучала «Джингл Беллс», и Ганс, чертыхнувшись, торопливо крутанул ручку настройки. До Рождества оставалось еще несколько дней, а он уже слышать не мог о звенящих колокольчиках: проклятая песенка лилась изо всех щелей едва ли не с самого Хэллоуина. Ганс снова взялся за ручку и принялся медленно вращать ее, чутко прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, пока не уловил чуть искаженный, но всё равно до боли знакомый голос:

– …сегодня одна из важнейших миссий в году. Готовность номер один.

Бинго! Ганс едва сдержался, чтобы не испустить от избытка чувств победный клич. Он и не рассчитывал на такую удачу, но похоже, сорвал джек-пот: мало того, что его изобретение отлично работает, он сразу же попал на обсуждение задания! В этом году кто-то точно решил вручить ему рождественский подарок пораньше.

Теперь можно прибавить громкость и ждать, пока Шкипер сам выдаст ему все подробности очередного дела. А уж Ганс постарается, чтобы эти самодовольные коммандос провалили свою миссию с треском.

– Списки есть у всех? – продолжал между тем Шкипер, и не подозревающий о грядущем фиаско. – Отлично. Заходим с главного входа и сразу разделяемся. Хронометраж соблюдать строго, от исполнения боевой задачи не отвлекаться. Держите связь друг с другом. Ковальски, план здания?

– Есть.

В наушниках зашелестело, словно разворачивали большой лист плотной бумаги.

– Интересующие нас зоны находятся здесь, здесь и здесь, – раздался низкий голос Ковальски, и Ганс представил, как тот маркером ставит метки на схеме.

Идея оказалась даже лучше, чем он предполагал вначале: воспринимать происходящее на слух было легко, картинка выстраивалась перед глазами сама собой, как будто слушаешь один из тех аудиоспектаклей, на которые отчего-то был особенно богат именно зимний сезон; одна только «Рождественская песнь» чего стоит.

– Зонам три, четыре, восемь и одиннадцать уделяем повышенное внимание. Напоминаю всем, что необходимо избегать участков, отмеченных номерами шесть и двенадцать. И держаться в стороне от третьего этажа. Во избежание повторения прошлогоднего инцидента.

– Рррр?

– Рико, так будет безопаснее для всех, поверь мне.

– Обходим этажи по часовой стрелке, – снова заговорил Шкипер. – В случае нештатных ситуаций действуйте по обстоятельствам, но не забывайте, что там гражданские. Всё, парни, выдвигаемся, времени мало.

Через минуту окна в доме погасли, потом лязгнули ворота гаража, свет выплеснулся наружу длинным желтым языком и поверх него, как в театре теней, легли четыре темных силуэта. Зарокотал мотор. Ганс терпеливо дождался, пока внедорожник отдалится на достаточное расстояние, и лишь после этого тронул с места свой фургон.

На парковке торгового центра, куда он свернул вслед за отрядом Шкипера, свободных мест, несмотря на погоду, было немного, но ему и здесь повезло: удалось поставить машину так, чтобы его не заметили.

На первом этаже коммандос действительно разделились, быстро и молча, и Ганс, разумеется, последовал за Шкипером, стараясь не потерять его в толпе покупателей. Но чем дольше он за ним следил, тем больше укреплялся в подозрении, что здесь что-то не так. Торговый центр, где в сезон рождественских скидок яблоку негде упасть, сам по себе странное место для миссии, но дело было даже не в этом. В действиях Шкипера вообще не было никакого намека на выполнение задания. Он… делал покупки. Планомерно, четко и целенаправленно закупался всякой бытовой ерундой, от распродажных футболок и электрокабеля до целого ящика лампочек по доллару за штуку.

Как вмешаться в чужую миссию, если понятия не имеешь, в чем она заключается?

Час спустя недоумевающий и злой Ганс снова притащился за Шкипером в холл на первом этаже, где уже ждали остальные члены отряда, тоже нагруженные многочисленными пакетами и коробками.

– Отличная работа, – окинув их взглядом, с одобрением заметил Шкипер. – Миссия выполнена, поздравляю.

Миссия выполнена. Миссия. Ганс мысленно воспроизвел всё, что подслушал, сидя в машине. Как там: зоны три, четыре, восемь?.. Номера отделов с инструментами, электроникой и мужской одеждой. Избегать третьего этажа – там женские товары… Невероятно!

Все мысли о конспирации смыло волной удушающей злости, и он ринулся к своим врагам с воплем.

– Вы психи! Недоумки несчастные!

Остолбенели все, даже привычный к темпераменту Ганса Шкипер.

– Ганс?! Какого черта…

– Миссия чрезвычайной важности – это рождественская распродажа?! Планы, списки, тактический инструктаж – ради вот этого?

– Откуда ты знаешь? – разом подобрался Шкипер. – Ковальски!

– Выясню, исправлю, устраню, – без заминки отозвался лейтенант.

– Кишка тонка, – не упустил возможности уколоть соперника Ганс. – Так что за балаган вы тут устроили?

Судя по выражению лица Шкипера, он прикидывал, не послать ли бывшего напарника по заковыристому маршруту, но всё же снизошел до ответа.

– Мы, если ты заметил, в деньгах не купаемся. Экономить на оружии и амуниции – дурная идея. Поэтому экономим на бытовых вещах. Легче один раз всё как следует спланировать и закупиться на несколько месяцев вперед.

– «Одна из важнейших миссий в году», – процитировал Ганс. – Какая же тогда самая важная, хотел бы я знать. Черная пятница?

– Ну уж нет. Мы пробовали пару лет назад. Больше никогда… А где Прапор?

Парни начали оглядываться в поисках запропастившегося куда-то младшего, а Ганс, бросив на них последний взгляд, побрел к выходу из торгового центра. Не вышло подарка на Рождество. А какие были ожидания…

Снегопад так и не утих, и на парковке пришлось задержаться, чтобы пройтись скребком по стеклам фургона, так что уехать раньше отряда Шкипера он не успел, и на сей раз его, конечно, заметили.

– Эй, Ганс!

Небольшая, обернутая в яркую подарочную бумагу коробка прилетела прямо ему в руки.

– С Рождеством. Советую открывать без свидетелей, мало ли что, – серьезно предупредил Ковальски и, не дожидаясь ответа, пошел прочь. В десятке парковочных мест от них остальные коммандос загружали внедорожник покупками, и, судя по их количеству, эта задача явно требовала научного подхода.

 – Ты приложил руку? – понимающе спросил Ганс ему вслед.

Коробка была чересчур легкой, но он всё равно незаметно прислушался, пытаясь в доносящемся со стороны торгового центра предпраздничном гвалте разобрать, не тикает ли ее содержимое.

– Хуже, – на ходу обернулся Ковальски. – Прапор.

Подарок Ганс открыл в этот же день и сразу понял, что и сам с легкостью догадался бы о том, кто именно его собирал. В коробке оказался набор для выпечки. Бумажные формы для капкейков, фигурные формочки для вырезания печенья, насадки для крема и кондитерская посыпка всех цветов радуги. Что ж, у него как раз есть на примете новый рецепт…

Спустя пару дней после Рождества Ганс снова сидел в машине неподалеку от базы Шкипера, одно за другим поедал свежее печенье из коробки, и выражение лица у него было мрачнее тучи. С рецептом всё было отлично – чего нельзя было сказать о его подслушивающем устройстве. Как бы он ни менял настройки, в наушниках лишь оглушительно звенела «Джингл Беллс».

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на Fandom Kombat 2018 для команды Penguins of Madagascar.


End file.
